warshipcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Russia's Battleship Pride
The Red Naval Fleet is likely Russian, and it's mostly the first hybrid during the YCS-186 Fleet Wars. This will be the Game Changer of WWIII. The first nuclear-powered battleship ever to sail on the high seas. Nothing can stop this ship from sinking. And it will never stop till its mission is complete: taking America. Story of this ship This ship is a prototype made by an American idealist, an unknown designer who used to be a Warship Craft player. He made this battleship for a reason only, and it was only for the YCS-186 Naval Fleet. He called this kind of ship, "Attack Cruiser YCS-186". The first hybrid battleship in his fleet. The Attack Cruiser and its fleet were attending the Gulf War in 1990, and attended the Iraq War during the millennium until 2004. Unfortunately, after the end of the war, they were all sunk by rebelling Somali pirates by torpedo boats but the biggest ship, impossible to sink, and unfortunately out of ammo, survives, and escapes unscathed. The Attack Cruiser comes back, but the rest of the Fleet-- The Battleship, Arctic Attack Cruiser, and the Heavy & Light Cruiser --are all sunk. The surviving Coast Guard ship deems the Attack Cruiser "useless" by its owner and sails away, guarding America on its own. The Attack Cruiser has no owner now, and sails away to the west of the Pacific Ocean, and is now encountered by a Russian idealist, who has the idea of making the ships stronger. With that, remodelling of the Attack Cruiser starts on December 21, 2012, the day of Armageddon. The Cruiser is stored away in a military bunker, designed to save the ship from disaster. Days of the Future Wars After 6 years of remodelling and modifications, the ship looks like it's ready for war once again, now in turn joins the Red Star Defense Force Naval Fleet, along with other ships in hand. Colored in green, it believes it will bring peace. But colored in red, will give the war signal. The Attack Cruiser, to the Russian Navy, will deem it, "The Ultimate Battleship of the Second Cold War" with all other ships at his command. For now, it is named The Flagship of the Russian Navy. A year later, the Coast Guard YCS-186, still guarding America, has heard of the Attack Cruiser, now in its reformed state, and goes to fetch the surviving Attack Cruiser. But as the Coast Guard came in, it was accidentally struck down by a Somali ship. But fortunately, it wasn't a Somali pirate ship, it was a hybrid submarine belonged to someone who's willing to take down the Attack Cruiser, the Abyssal Predator of the FDND, designed to take down its adversary, the RSDF. The Abyssal Predator's Victory The Abyssal Predator is a large submarine, designed to take down the Attack Cruiser in a single strike. With its numerous torpedoes and missiles, this submarine is unstoppable to defeat. Many destroyers have tried to defeat the Abyssal Predator since 2016, but none have succeeded and all the ships were sunk. Depth charges can't work on this kind of sub, because this kind can go under the sinking level of ships and survive despite ballast pressure. It's a hit-and-run submarine, but more powerful. After numerous attempts to sink the sub, the rest of the RSDF fleet has sunken, and the Attack Cruiser returns to the YCS-186 by means of restoring the legacy, but fails as the Attack Cruiser is now sunk by the Abyssal Predator. After the war Warship Craft's friendly fleets moved on to the future, with the RSDF now forgotten, and the FDND legacy has been protected. With the YCS-186 out of its pride, numerous rumors were spread that the Attack Cruiser should come back, despite rejections many times over. Finally, in 2020, the Attack Cruiser is raised back from the sea, and is restored months later. With FDND's turned approval for sinking the ship, the Attack Cruiser YCS-186 is now redeemed, "Russia's Battleship Pride" by Russia's President, none other, than Vladimir Putin, to remain peace throughout the years.